


Modern New Yorker

by Kalisca



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, M/M, Steve Feels, Steve has fantasms about Thor, Thor Is Not Stupid, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalisca/pseuds/Kalisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12th prompt of my 30 Kisses Challenge: Digging. When Steve uses slangs while talking to Thor, awkwardness results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern New Yorker

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 12th prompt of my 30 Kisses Challenge, using 30 random words I picked with a word generator. The challenge will not be centered on one specific pairing or fandom.
> 
> The word was digging (The complete list is available on my profile page).
> 
> Comments are the joy of my life, either on here or on my [Tumblr](http://captain-amoruca.tumblr.com/) . :)

Living in the 21st century had many perks, Steve had to admit. Everything was a lot easier. Transportation, food, technology, information... even general opinions were easier to deal with.

For that reason, Steve felt a bit more comfortable about his sexual preferences. Sure, there was as much straight men in the Army back in the day as there was gay ones, but that didn't mean it was easier for them to say it openly. The 21st century was a lot different. Just earlier, as he was walking down the street to buy some pastries, he had seen two men holding hands, one laughing at whatever the other was saying. Nobody had judged them, or even seemed to notice them. It was New York after all.

Steve always knew he was attracted to both women and men, but he hadn't even experienced a real date, so he never got to really think about it. What he felt for Bucky might not have been platonic, but his friend had been such the womanizer, and not the one to drop his soap in the public showers.

People were a lot more open-minded than during the 40s, with only a few who still wouldn't budge from some of their negative judgements, but that was a timeless occurrence. Of course, with all of these changes, Steve had a lot to learn, but after a bit of struggle, he was on his way to become the perfect modern New Yorker. He was thankful to the Internet (like most of the people on this planet) to provide him with so much knowledge in a quick and effective way, because he'd be in books for the rest of his life trying to catch on everything he'd missed during his beauty sleep otherwise. Now he only needed Google, Wikipedia, Youtube and a strong cup of coffee.

The thing he found most difficult to learn on was the evolution of the English language, especially its many new slangs. Many were related to facts he still wasn't aware of, so he needed to learn their definitions by heart.

Natasha had been really helpful, she'd been explaining him the most common slang words used in New York and now he was extending his vocabulary (mostly insults). He would now understand if someone was ever trying to insult him by calling him a tight-ass.

He was at the point where he was trying to use them in every conversation. The faces of the people when he succeeded to place a word, seemingly so out of place coming from the mouth of Captain America, were hilarious.

.

One evening, Steve was watching a comedy on the very big screen of the living room when he was joined by Thor.

"What is the movie?" He asked, already serving himself in the popcorn bowl on Steve's lap.

"Um, Zombieland."

"Is it as good as this popping corn?"

"Yeah, it's funny, I'm beginning to dig everything related to zombies, it's different than alien invasions we recently had to deal with."

Thor's laugh erupted. He took a moment before being able to calm himself.

"I hope you are not litterally meaning that."

"What? Why not?" Steve frowned.

"Because it would take ages to dig every material related to the living deads."

The captain finished chewing the popcorn, not understanding what the North god, but then he was choking on it as it was his turn to laugh. The bowl on his lap almost fell, was it not for Thor. He cradled it against his chest, not wanting such excellent snack to go to waste.

"I didn't mean it litterally.  _To dig_  is also an expression commonly used when people like something.  _I dig this,_  or  _I'm_ _ **digging**_ _you..."_

He realized what he said and promptly shoved a pop corn in his mouth. He hoped Thor would keep that in the context of his examples.

"You're... digging me?"

"I meant it as an example. You can basically substitute  _liking_ for  _digging._ "

"I understood this was an example, but it is I who is asking you if you dig me?" Thor's voice tone was serious, his eyes now focused on him.

"I...um, sure. I like you, everyone on the team does, even if your adopted brother can sometimes be a diva."

The god smiled and placed a hand on his, gently squeezing it. Steve's mind scrambled, not sure if he should have told him the truth. Did Thor already know about his fantasies of him; of how he was daydreaming of his hands squeezing his hips as he was pounding into him, his calm deep voice whispering sweet nothings in his ear. He could almost feel his large form on him, blue eyes darkened with lust and lips plumpled from kisses...

"Steve, are you alright?"

The captain blinked, reality coming back to him.

"Sorry, I was thinking..."

"You're overthinking," replied the god.

Steve opened his mouth to protest, but Thor didn't give him time. He slid one large hand in his blond hair and brought their mouth together. The kiss was gentle, far more gentle than what Steve would have thought of Thor, but he wouldn't protest. As a tongue was probing his bottom lip, he let it in, his own tongue welcoming it. He lightly moaned when Thor's fingers massaged his skull as his perfect lips became eager. Stever had never been kissed this way before, and his emotions were becoming overwhelming. His insides were on fire. He pressed his hands against Thor's strong chest, caressing it.

They'd probably would have continued their exploration of the other's body was it not for footsteps coming towards them. They separated just in time to see Tony walk in the living room. He noticed their flushed faces and how little space there was between them.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?"

Steve glared at him, not bothering to hide his annoyance (and frustration).

"Yes. Get out of here."

The billionaire raised his hands in a peace sign.

"Fine. I never saw you."

Once alone again, Steve turned to Thor who was grinning at him, and he flushed, realizing how he'd just treated their friend.

"He was interrupting us..." He trailed on, and Thor's smile widened, showing a perfect range of white teeth. He got up from the couch and offered him his hand.

"Then I suggest we find a better suited place to pursue this. Come, Steve the Digging man."

Steve chuckled, and took his hand.

**The end**


End file.
